


Being a Father

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: Being a father was. . . Hard.Yes, that was the word for it. Hard. David didn’t even think it would amount to this level of difficulty, because Max was mature and David understood him. But it was hard to be a dad.





	Being a Father

Being a father was. . . Hard.

Yes, that was the word for it. Hard. David didn’t even think it would amount to this level of difficulty, because Max was mature and David understood him. But it was hard to be a dad.

It made him feel terrible to admit such a thing because Max was just a kid. He didn’t know what he was doing! Which made it even harder on David.

Max could throw tantrums like no other. He would scream and yell obscenities at David. Max would throw things, cry until snot ran down his face, and fight David on every little thing when the fit occurred.

The older man was under the assumption that kids stopped doing those kinds of things once they stopped being toddlers. But he was proven wrong when Max was forced to do something he didn’t want to do.

David had told him once before that Max had to go to the doctors. Every kid had to go to the doctor whether they liked it or not. Max simply shook his head and continued on. David had to carry Max over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes to the car and through the hospital. David had wanted to die of embarrassment as everyone stared at him.

They all looked at him with a sheer amount of disgust and pity as Max cried and wailed at his back. What did they want him to do? Hit Max back? Scream in his face in front of everyone? That would put David on his level! It wouldn’t make sense for him to do it!

Sure he took away Max’s electronics for the night after the boy had gone as far as to curse at the nurse. He gave him a stern talking to and sent him to his room. What else was he supposed to do? David didn’t believe in hitting kids, he was against it! He didn’t like grounding Max for long periods of time, he wasn’t a prisoner being sentenced.

Max was also... frustrating?

Oh, he could be frustrating. Going from a young adult to a full time dad was one of the most frustrating things David had to do.

One moment Max would be happy and allowing David to cuddle him, and then he’d be screaming and clawing at his adopted father. David would have to remove himself from the room and Max would always, always run after him just moments later crying for comfort and begging for forgiveness. Then they would repeat it all over again.

It hurt, and it was frustrating because David didn’t get it. He didn’t know why Max clawed at him, why he embarrassed David, or why he wanted hugs but only when he engaged them. He didn’t get it.

Of course he understood Max came from a neglectful home but he never acted like this at camp. David wasn’t Gwen, he didn’t understand people’s emotions all that well, and he was at a complete loss when it came to how Max felt sometimes.

David could be mean as well though, so he never held a grudge against Max. There were times when David would become overwhelmed and frustrated by it all that he would yell back.

There were times when he would have to physically intervene with an unruly Max like picking him up and holding him in time out or the time he had to smack his hand for playing with matches.

Matches of all things! Max could have set his bedroom on fire or burnt his hand! But David had caught him in time, and Max actually tried to yank the match box back from David! Even though David had just confiscated them!

David didn’t think he, just smacked Max’s hand. Max had physically jumped back, and stared at David with such hurt.

And David could scream back at Max with the same fury as the ten year old. They would bicker and argue about everything. The importance of chores, Max’s grades, David’s late nights at work. They were all argued about almost daily. Max would always run away crying, because ‘David didn’t get it.’ David tried to get it but he never seem to get what Max wanted him to get.

David could never apologize to him enough about it. Even when Max told him it was alright.

They weren’t his proudest moments and he regretted them. He could only apologize so many times for his mistakes but who could blame him? He was a human, and humans make mistakes.

But he never saw being Max’s dad as a mistake. Max was so intelligent, funny, difficult, and frustrating. He was always so hateful but he was so curious about all the good things in the world. Max was a good kid, and he could be annoying and mean, but he was David’s son.

All David just wanted was for Max to have an easy time being his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check out my tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou! 
> 
> Feel free to request a fic, writing requests are always open!


End file.
